


Tumblr Shorts

by charlesxavierthetelepath



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesxavierthetelepath/pseuds/charlesxavierthetelepath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Cherik shorts originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble for Charles first official visit to Genosha.

Charles was sitting in Erik’s bed and waiting for him. He was pleased that Erik had brought him to Genosha. He had visited many times but this time was for an extended stay. It was beautiful here. The palace and the grounds were stunning, although he would expect nothing less from Erik. He always did have a glare for the dramatic and his gardens and grounds here were no different. The country itself was incredible. It warmed Charles heart to see so many mutants here, safe and happy. Mutants came from all over the world to this Mecca for mutants. He had past students here and he knew this was where Raven preferred to live too. The minds here were amazing. There was something to be said for being surrounded by your own kind. Charles would never agree to genocide but he was so pleased Genosha existed and it was all Erik’s doing.

As beautiful as the minds were here, none were so beautiful as Erik’s. He had introduced Charles these evening as the official Kings Consort. They had been married for years although Charles had never made an official visit. But it seemed Erik wanted to show him off and Charles would never deny him that opportunity. There was something so incredibly sexy about being married and bedded by the King. It was why Charles was waiting for Erik in his bed. Their bed really. He was dressed in the midnight blue silken shirt and pants that Erik had chosen as his official Consort outfit. He lay in the bed, feeling out Erik’s mind. He was coming closer and he shivered in anticipation.

Charles smiled as Erik walked into the bedroom and moaned softly at his outfit of choice. It was almost identical to Charles. A dark red silk pants and matching shirt. The shirt lay open to reveal his bare chest. Charles say up slightly and moved to kneel on the bed. “My King.” He gave Erik almost a coy smile and lowered his head. He was only playing now but God he looked sexy as hell right now.

“My consort.” Erik clearly knew what Charles was playing at and he was only too happy to oblige him. “I trust I haven’t kept you waiting long.” He smiled as he moved to stand beside the bed and looked down at his husband. They were connected telepathically as they always were now. Charles could easily pick out Erik’s thoughts. How beautiful Charles was to him. Not just physically but in every way. He loved to feel connected to Erik in this way and he knew Erik felt the same way. It was incredibly intimate.

“I would wait forever for you my King.” Charles smiled up at him. It was, of course, entirely the truth.

“That isn’t necessary, I’m already here.” Erik looked almost predatory as he moved to kneel down on the bed beside Charles. “I found it incredibly sexy, having you by my side tonight. Showing you off to my people.”

“I’m yours to show off my King.” Charles looked up at him as Erik moved to kiss him before he pushed him back to the bed so he was all laid out for him.

“You are mine. Just as Iam yours.” Erik smiled as he gazed down at him. He ran a finger down the open neck of the shirt. “All day I was fantasising about tearing these clothes off you. Perhaps I made a mistake in choosing this outfit. You’re incredibly distracting it in.” Erik grinned.

“Well I don’t want to distract the King of Genosha from his important duties. I could easily wear no clothes from no one.” a grin spread across Charles face as he taped his temple with two fingers. “Make everyone think I’m wearing clothes.”

“You do this and this country would go to rack and ruin.” Erik groaned at the thought of Charles walked around the Palace naked.

“Oh we can’t have that now.” Charles laughed as Erik started to undo the few buttons on his shirt. They were metal of course so Erik wasn’t even touching him as the shirt fell open. “I shall have to continue to wear clothes then to protect the country of Genosha and it’s people.”

“To protect the people of Genosha,we’ll both have to make the sacrifice and have you wear clothes.” Erik laughed and placed a kiss against his neck, scraping his teeth just under his ear. “But the people of Genosha aren’t in danger now so I would much prefer my consort naked.”

“As you wish my King.” Charles shivered in delight. “As you wish.”


	2. Job Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik is looking for a job.

“What’s this?” Charles looked up from the pile of marking he was trying to make headway with. Erik had thrown down several pages down onto the desk.

“It’s an application.” Erik answered as though it were obvious. He sat down on the chairs in front of the desk.

“An application.” Charles smiled as he picked up the papers.

“Yes. A job application. I’d like to apply to be a teacher at the school.” He said with a small smile that widened as Charles dropped the papers in surprise.

“A teacher?” His eyes widened, staring at Erik for a few moments before he picked up the papers again. “I… Well then we need to do an interview. I trust human genocide isn’t the subject you’re interested in teaching.” His eyes were shining in the way they always did when he teased.

“Not to start with anyway.” Erik gave a shrug and a smile. Holding Charles gaze he knew he was only teasing too. He opened his mind to Charles so he could see.

“Erik, No.” Charles was smiling as he looked down at the paper. He could feel all of Erik’s thoughts being pushed across to him. He wanted this. He wanted to come home. To the school. To Charles. He was here to stay. Erik visited often but this was different. Charles heart started to pound and he felt tears prick at his eyes but he pushed forward. “What subjects did you have in mind?”

“Languages, history, engineering.” Erik suggested. He already knew the gaps the school had in their faculty, Charles spoke about it often enough.

“Fine choices.” Charles put down the papers. “So what at your strengths?”

“I fell in love with a telepath one night off the coast of Miami.” Erik stood and moved around the desk and crouched down in front of Charles wheelchair. “He’s been my strength ever since.”

Charles looked at him, momentarily speechless. He reached out and took Erik’s hands in his. He stared into those storm grey eyes before he managed to speak. “Oh. I… What are your weaknesses?”

“Those blue eyes of yours.” Erik gave him a grin, leaning in and kissed him. The kiss went on and on until their need for air became stronger then their need for each other. They pulled apart and Erik rested his forehead against Charles.

“You’re hired.” Charles whispered with a smile before they kissed again. Erik was home to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has the flu.

Charles was awoken by someone shaking his shoulder sharply. He moaned and pulled away. He knew it was Erik but he was in no mood for sex. It was five thirty in the morning. “Go away Erik.” Charles grumbled and pulled the covers over his head.

“No Charles, you have to wake up. It’s an emergency. The human have succeeded!” Erik sounded almost hysterical as he shook Charles shoulder.

This made Charles bolt upright, instantly concerned. “Won? What do you mean?” He reached out telepathically, prepared for impending doom and danger.

“They’ve given me a disease. A fatal disease.” Erik grumbled. “It’s going to kill me!” He was wrapped up in the doona, face flushed, forehead and hair damp, eyes heavy.

“Oh darling. You have the flu.” Charles reached out and touched his forehead. He had a temperature.

“It’s not the flu. It’s a mutant murdering disease! They’ve infected me! They are trying to kill the great Magneto.” Erik growled and dropped back down onto the pillows dramatically.

“Yes dear. Of course they are.” Charles couldn’t help but hide a small smile. “The flu has been going around the school. I’m not surprised you caught it, it was only a matter of time.”

“Charles!” Erik whined. “It’s not the flu. It’s a mutant killing disease! This can’t be the flu. Humans get the flu and if they got this, they would die! They are weak, they couldn’t survive feeling like this!” He looked up at Charles and pouted.

“Oh my darling. I’ll make you some lemon tea and bring you some aspirin.” Charles kissed his forehead and pushed back the blankets before he easily moved across into his wheelchair.

“Tea and aspirin won’t save me! I’m doomed! I’m done for. Make a run for it and save yourself. It’s too late for me.” Erik grumbled from somewhere under the covers.

“I’ll never leave you.” Charles assured him with only a small smile. No one could ever argue that Erik wasn’t dramatic. “I’ll bring you tea, aspirin, a cold compress for your head. I’ll make you chicken soup later and I won’t leave your side. We can cuddle all day and watch movies.”

“I won’t survive all day . I’ll be dead by midday.” Erik moaned. “But we can do those things until I pass.”

“Splendid darling. You just try and cling to life until I get back okay?” Charles smiled before he wheeled off to get the supplies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles POV on the night he rescued Erik

The first thing that attracted me to Erik was his mind. That night off the Miami Coast, it was his mind I felt first. It was like heated steel, smooth with sharp edges. It was the most incredible mind I had ever felt. I could see his past, why this meant so much to him. I could see and feel it all. When I started to feel his mind become hazy from not enough oxygen, I knew I had to jump in and pull him to the surface. I knew his name before I dived in after him but I only managed to get a good look at him when we had finally resurfaced together. Everything felt like it clicked into place. A gorgeous man to go with the beautiful mind. He was perfect.

Once back on the ship, his mind started to shift. The heat was simmering. His mind became cooler, the sharp edges were being pushed further away but still there. His mind was tightly compartmentalised. I could sense his fear at being around so many strangers and I could hear his possible plots for escape. He noted each exit, each weapon on board and he classified each human as a potential threat. I tired to calm his mind further and we showed each other our powers. I let him see one of the officers as a woman and I made another sneeze. One officer got a little too close and I felt Erik’s flare of fear. I stood between them, raising my hand to my temple and told the officer to “go away and not come back”. Erik had looked intrigued then, both for my power and my clear protection of him. I had dived into the ocean to save him from himself when he had been a complete stranger. Of course I would protect him.

Erik had been fascinated by what I could do and by me too. He showed me his powers, opening and closing the metal doors, spinning one of the chairs that had metal legs, taking a spoon and levitated it. He twisted it and bent it into all kinds of shapes. I felt the flare of anger as he reshaped the spoon and filed that piece of information away. He was incredible. He was my equal. Our eyes were brighter. Our minds were faster. It was more powerful than the mere concept of being in love. It was like being hit by a thunderbolt.

It was that night as we sat inside, wrapped in blankets, sipping hot drinks and discovering each others powers, I knew that I wanted to keep him. Not like he was a pet or a possession. But I knew that I never wanted to be without that beautiful mind near me. From that night on, he was mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so all mistakes are my own. Kudos and feedback make my heart sing.


End file.
